Graphical display devices include a display region formed from a collection of pixels. For some graphical display devices, each pixel may include two or more individually addressable subpixels. Each subpixel of these multiple subpixel configurations produce light within a limited wavelength or wavelength range that differs from the light produced by other subpixels of the same pixel. For example, each pixel of a graphical display device may include red, green, and blue light generating subpixels.